danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kōsuke Toriumi
|born = , |years_active= 1996–present |occupations = Voice Actor |affiliaton = |roles = Kiyotaka Ishimaru }}Kōsuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔 Toriumi Kōsuke) is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with . He is best known for his roles as from series, Junpei Iori from , and Sigma Klim from series. He is the Japanese voice of Kiyotaka Ishimaru in Danganronpa series. In the English dub, Kiyotaka's voice is provided by Sean Chiplock (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) and Austin Tindle (Danganronpa: The Animation). In the German dub, he was voiced by Fabian Kluckert. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime – Kiba Inuzuka'' *'' – Szayel Aporro Grantz'' *'' – Imaizumi Shunsuke'' *'' – Haruhiko Usami'' *'' '' – Rik Heisenberg *'' '' – Kenyuu *'' '' – Adult Tom Misaki *'' '' – Hayate *'' '' – Kiyosumi Sengoku *'' '' – Takashi *'' '' – Uri *'' '' – Tōdō Heisuke *'' '' – Go Chimatsuri *'' '' – Yuji Kousaka *'' '' – Zaza *'' '' – Kyousuke Arasaki *'' '' – Akira Komatsuzawa *'' '' – Sa Kokujun *'' '' – Himuro Saeki *'' '' – Jun Ishigaki *'' '' – Curio *'' '' – Kozo Kasahara *'' '' – Raven/Gilbert Nightray *'' '' – Saiji Tatemiya *'' Series'' – Saitou Hajime *'' '' – Soutarou Kanou *'' '' – Kurotabo |Right = *'' '' – Cyborg Epsilon AKA Shun Kazami *'' '' – Match *'' '' - Aijima Cecil *'' '' – Gai *'' '' – Kouichi Azuma *'' '' – Kōsuke Wakamatsu *'' '' – Kiyosumi Sengoku *'' '' – Sakamaki Shuu *'' '' – Manaka Kaname *'' '' – Uroko-sama *'' '' – Sōma Yagarai *'' '' – Ryuuhei Aoi *'' '' – Rand Ayn *'' '' – Saizō *'' '' – Mukoujima Riku, Yomogida *'' '' – Asaki Fueguchi *'' '' – Sunny *'' '' – Chairman *'' '' – Valério Calvados *'' '' – Sakamaki Shuu *'' '' – Acnologia *'' '' – Naze Turbine *'' '' – Lightspeed Flash *'' '' – Namihei Sado/Kyokai-san *'' '' – Lancelot *'' '' – Eljuia *'' '' – Chō Reiyu *'' '' – Lucifer }} Video Game series – Li Dian'' *'' – Yuri Lowell'' *'' – Junpei Iori'' *'' '' – Juris Grunden *'' '' – Kalas *'' '' – Garlot *'' '' Series – Asahina Azusa *'' '' – Sakamaki Shuu *'' '' – Kurtis *'' '' – Demigra *'' '' – Idura *'' '' – Hero *'' '' – Archer/Robin Hood *'' '' – Tasuki *'' '' – Masatsugu Takato *'' '' Series – Saitou Hajime *'' '' – Fujiwara no Yasuhira *'' '' – Sidney Black |Right = *'' '' – Kosuke Miyata *'' '' – Heath *'' '' – Fritz Bauer *'' '' – Strider Hiryu, Strider Hien *'' '' – Eikichi Mishina *'' '' Series – Yuri Lowell *'' '' – Shirogane *'' '' – Farel *'' '' – Endorph *'' '' Series – Hong Yun-seong *'' '' – Fei Long *'' '' - Nash *'' '' – Strider Hiryu *'' '' – Little Mac *'' '' – Yūji Kōsaka *'' '' – Date Kyoya *'' '' - Mikazuki Munechika *'' '' – Phoenix Wright *'' '' – Gordeau *'' '' – Naoki Kousaka }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Kousuke TORIUMI *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database': Toriumi Kousuke *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Agency Profile (Arts Vision)': Navigation ru:Косукэ Ториуми Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)